Various Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) driver architectures exist for high-speed digital transmission. The CMOS driver architectures have difficulty meeting standards that require large output amplitude swing and high speed in a single driver. The large internal capacitive loading contributes to this difficulty and additionally results in a large return loss.